Life or Death
by BlackOnyxPrincess
Summary: Life is in trouble so the goddess sent her daughter, Scarlett, to Death City, to ask for help from Death himself. But something is wrong about the way they live and treat their weapons. Even if Scar is nice on the outside, she may not always be good out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: **_

_**Getting to Know Your Soul, the Person's standing Next to you Soul, and the Idiot Way out of his League's Soul. **_

** To understand this entire story I will have to go back to Chapter 3 in the manga or episode 6 in the anime. It has mostly to do with souls but Death's in particular well the intro does anyway. Hope you enjoy! **

"Watch out, Soul!" Black Star yelled as a gunshot rang through the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"Uuugh! Craap! That really huuurt!" Soul held his stomach as he lay on the ground.

"Kya-ha-ha-ha!" Patty giggled from her place in Death the Kid's left hand.

"We're not like regular guns that shoot bullets!" Liz explained from Kid's other hand. "We compress our meister's soul wavelength and fire that."

Maka heard rattling from behind her. "Oh my. Well, I guess they just picked the wrong opponent," Doctor/Professor Stein said as he rolled up to Maka and Tsubaki, who were watching the fight.

"Doctor . . . is that boy with the guns the one that everyone's talking about?" Maka wondered.

"Yeah . . . Shinigami-sama's son, Death the Kid-kun. He personally requested to come to this school . . . and just as I suspected, his skills stand out well above the crowd." Stein looked up at her. "Maka, you learned how to see souls last time, correct?"

"Yes?" Maka looked surprised.

"Why don't I give you a special assignment, then?"

"Eh . . . okay. . ."

"Now, now, don't get so nervous. It's just a simple question," he stated as the fight between Kid and Black Star continued.

"Yes sir!" Maka straightened up.

"Well then! You see Kid-kun and the two guns he's fighting with over there…? Do their soul wavelengths match each other?"

Focusing on Kid and his weapons, Maka saw three souls, one red with three lines on the right side; it seemed to look quite apathetic and bored. The other two were twins, purple, hats, and smiles, but one looked happier than the other.

"Normally, it's extremely difficult to match soul wavelengths with two weapons, but it's very stable. They all respect one another . . . no wait . . . is it admiration?"

"Excellent! You are correct! The two demon twin guns, the Thompson sisters, they grew up on the streets, so they admire a dignified soul like Kid-kun's. And Kid-kun admires the Thompson sisters because they have bighearted and positive souls that are the opposite of his uptight personality."

"They make a good team. A very good one."

"Indeed."

"The time has come to make the power of our friendship explode partner!" Black Star exclaimed to Soul.

"You've got it! It's an unpredictable but unlimited power!" Soul smirked and jumped into the air. "Transform, ha!"

"Come on, Soul!" Black Star reached up toward his friend.

"Friendship combination!"

"Those two on the other hand . . ." Maka sighed.

As Soul came down he transformed into full scythe mode, and instead of being caught in Black Star's hand, the blade landed on the fool's head.

"No!" Black Star yelled as blood spurted from his head.

"What are you doing, catching me with your head!" Soul yelled in scythe mode.

"Ah, crap!"

"Get a hold of yourself man."

"What's going on here!" Black Star struggled to pick up Soul. "You're freaking heavy!"

"That can't be right . . . Maka swings me around like I'm light."

"Their soul wavelengths don't match up." Maka stated.

"Move you stupid crappy scythe!" Electricity crackled around Black Star's hands around the weapon.

Soul's head popped out of the blade and he was spitting up blood. "What's the big deal, attacking me with your soul wavelength!"

"Uhh . . . sorry."

"Those two are hopeless! It's like they can't sense each other's soul wavelengths. Actually their problems start even before that." Maka deadpanned.

"Before they fight the enemy, the meister and the weapon must face each other's soul." Stein explained.

**Please excuse for useless (emphasis on USELESS!) content. **

"Ack!" Both Soul and Black Star exclaimed as they were hit by Kid's wavelength.

"Oops, my fingers slipped." Kid said apathetically.

**This next part isn't as useless but I just don't want to write out the entire scene. Lets just say that the three are fighting Black Star makes Kid fall and Soul almost hits him. Then Kid calls for Soul Resonance. **

"I will show you the kind of power a Shinigami posses." Kid growled.

"Soul Resonance," the three said together.

"Wha-what? His soul just got bigger!" Maka exclaimed.

"He's showing what he's truly capable of." Stein explained.

"Execution mode acquired," Kid said unsmiling.

"Resonance rate, stable – Noise 0.3%," Liz clarified.

"Charging of black needles with soul wavelength, complete." Patty giggled as black electricity circles the three.

"Four seconds until feedback."

"Three."

"Two."

"One. Firing."

"Death Cannon." Kid said and when the wavelength hit Soul and Black Star and explosion rang through the school. The black dust cloud was covered in Death's symbol.

_Just what I would expect from Shinigami-sama's son. His underlying power is much greater than the other meisters, _Stein thought. "It's like he did it to show them just how much higher a level he's on.

**The worst part about this scene is when Kid starts spitting up blood :'( but whatever. And if you are complaining by now that I skip too much then maybe you should read the actual chapter or even watch the actual episode. Only the most important stuff counts. **

"Yo! 'Sup? Yooo!" Death exclaimed. "Good job, guys!"

"Whoa! It's Shinigami-sama in real death!" Soul said in awe.

"Hello!" Maka greeted the god.

"Hiii! I just came because it was my son's first day at school," he looked down at his moaning, bleeding son. "Geez, Kid-kun can be so difficult."

_Now that I think about it, I wonder what kind of soul Shinigami-sama has, _Maka wondered. _I'll try to see it. _

"Well then, everyone, I'll just be taking Kid-kun home now. Buh-bye!"

_Huh? I can't see it! What does it mean? Does Shinigami-sama not have a soul? But his son Kid-kun had one . . . and I could even see it. Hmm . . . well, whatever!_

**The reason I did this was so you could remember what Death's soul looks like. I won't be writing word for word from the manga/anime anymore because it takes forever and would make no sense anyway. Instead of reading this chapter you can just watch the episode, but I guess that advice is kind of late now. Well whatever, don't review until you read the next chapter because that is where the actual story begins. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**The New Student? Or Maybe just another enemy? **_

"Hmm, it appears as though the young meister wishes to see Lord Death's soul," a girl said from the balcony that looked over Death City, in the DWMA.

"It would seem so," said a man's monotone voice from somewhere behind her.

"Do you think it a good idea to show her, or would that give away too much?" she wondered.

"It is completely your decision, my lady," another similar voice as the man's stated.

"Well, I guess you're right, not that you two were any help in the first place," the girl sighed. "We should show her and her friends, but first we must speak with Lord Death and that can wait for tomorrow."

"Yes, my lady," both said at the same time.

"Oh and just for reference, as we speak to him, neither you are allowed to interrupt, understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Good, let us find a place to stay for the night."

**The Next Day**

"Ah, what a glorious day for a walk, don't you guys think?" Scarlett asked her two weapon partners who hung securely on her back.

"But, ma'am, it's cloudy and the sun is trying hard to shine today," Derrick said in katana form and always monotone.

"I like when I can't see the sun, is that so wrong?" she pouted.

"Not at all, my lady," Griffin said resting on top of Derrick's sheath.

"Who asked you anyway?"

"You did, my lady," both boys sighed.

"They were rhetorical questions," Scar muttered. "Geez, did it take this long to climb up these stairs yesterday?"

Neither answered.

"I feel lonely when you two don't talk to me. Do you guys want to come out of weapon form?"

Still no answer.

"Fine, it's not like I care or anything," Scarlett crossed her arms across her chest, then she heard the sound of transforming weapons and she smiled.

Behind her, Derrick and Griffin, her identical twin katana, appeared at her sides. They were walking up the steps of the DWMA together. One sixteen year old girl with white hair, pale skin, and white clothes that made her look like a ghost, and two sixteen year old boys. The only things not white were her eyes which were a light brown, her 6 black sheaths, four on her hips for daggers and two crosses on her back in an X for katana, and the thirty-three tiny black lines on the right side of her head. She wore a white Armani, Jersey, V-neck, rose printed, ¾ lengths, longsleeve knee length dress along with white flats. Her partners wore white Armani suits with black ties, white undershirts, and white shoes. In the sunlight the three would have burned your eyes out they were so bright, but on this rare cloudy day you could look at them without going blind. Walking together with Scarlett in the middle, they were perfectly symmetrical, except for those lines on her head.

Always a sore subject for someone with OCD as bad as her, yet the Lines of Sumeru couldn't be bleach or died away because being the Daughter of Life means she is immune to earthly poisons and toxins. They really looked like three fat lines from far away, but up close you can see eleven skinny lines for each big fat one.

"We have reached the school, my lady," the boys said together.

"Ah what perfect symmetry," Scarlett sighed, looking up at the DWMA, and then she looked back down that the city. "It's too bad the rest of the city isn't as well. Let us see who we meet first, I've heard such interesting things about this school and its students."

"Hello, you must me a new student here," a blonde girl with pigtails said from behind the three, coming up the stairs. "My name is Maka Albarn, what's yours?"

"Scarlett but I'm not a new student," she turned to Maka and noticed a white haired boy behind her. "Although, I do need to speak with Lord Death as soon a possible-"

Scar was cut off by a loud obnoxious laugh farther down the steps. When the five looked they saw a blue haired, short, boy climbing with a tall, black haired girl. When the two reached the top, the white haired boy and the blue haired one high-fived. Scar noticed they were the two who fought Lord Death's son yesterday and saw bandages on both.

"Let me guess Soul Eater, Black Star, and Tsubaki?" Scar asked.

The boys just squinted as her and her partners. "And who are you?" Black Star inquired.

"And how do you know who we are?" Soul added.

"My name is Scarlett, and people in my city have heard much of the exploits of you four," she and her weapons chuckled like they shared an inside joke.

Black Star didn't notice. "Really, well of course people around the world would have heard of a big guy like me."

Maka had noticed the lines on Scar's head but decided not to comment. "So where do you live?"

"I live in Great Britain, yet I tend to travel a lot so the accent hasn't stuck." Scarlett chuckled.

"And who are they?"

Scar turned and saw who Maka was pointing to. "Oh those are my weapons, Derrick and Griffin. They can turn into katana and daggers."

"So that's why you have four empty sheaths?"

"So why are you here 'Scarlett'?" Black Star got into her face. "If that even is your real name."

"Well I actually came yesterday to watch your glorious battle and the aftermath. I wished to speak with Maka about Death's soul."

"Death's soul?" they all asked.

"Wait, Lord Death doesn't have a soul, I saw for myself," Maka put in.

"Actually, you can't see his soul from inside the city; you have to leave the city."

"But how are you supposed to see his soul if you can't even see him?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself, now wont you?"

"You can actually show us?" Soul asked.

"Of course, I do know the best place to see his soul from anyway."

"But only one of us can actually see souls," Tsubaki added.

"That has already been taken care of, all you have to do is say yes and you can see his soul for yourselves."

"This smells really fishy, what exactly do you get out of showing it to us?" Soul sneered.

"Satisfaction? Trust? Help from the city I need help from? Pick one," Scar growled back.

"Help with what?" Maka asked.

"How do I know I can trust you? What have you ever done for me?"

"Okay, I see how I offended you. Sorry," Soul sighed.

The seven were still standing on the top of the stairs when the heard a childish giggling. Again they all watched as the students walked the steps. This time it was a boy dressed in all black and his weapons.

"Ah, here comes Lord Death's son himself, Death the Kid," Scarlett stated.

Kid froze only 8 steps from the top. In the courtyard of the DWMA he saw his new classmates and right in from of the steps was the most symmetrical group he had ever seen, one girl and two guys flanking her. He also noticed the three lines on the left side of her head. They were on the exact opposite side as his and he instantly became suspicious. He didn't know much about the Lines of Sanzu, but he knew enough to know that they were strictly for him and his father. No other being could have such power because he is a Grim Reaper and only Grim Reapers can have the lines.

He was conflicted about her symmetry and the lines until his nose started bleeding. By this time he had been standing on the same step for five minutes. Everyone was staring at him, even Liz and Patty.

"Um, who are you?" Kid asked, looking up at the girl.

"I am the Daughter of Life. I am your opposite equivalent. I am the entrance to heaven. But you can just call me Scarlett," she explained.

"Wait so she's related to that guy?" Black Star wondered.

"No, weren't you listening? She his opposite, instead of bringing people into the afterlife like Kid does, she brings people from heaven to start their life, or maybe she is the portal between mortals and god," Maka explained.

"Actually, it's both. Quite a hard job when you think about it, making sure souls don't leave until it's time, keeping up with the gods' commands, and most importantly keeping track of all of the souls that haven't lived yet or are about to be reborn. Sometimes they just want to stay forever which isn't allowed and sometimes they just don't want to stay. Everyone has to have a fair chance at life whether they want it or not. Luckily, it's not my job just yet; my mother is still in charge of the bridge," Scar clarified. "The only good part about it is that I get to see the lives those souls are now living, like you and Soul, Maka. I could never imagine how your lives would have turned out, but now that I see it for myself, I'm glad I gave you two the right chance. Even if your souls were restless in heaven."

"So you're immortal?" Black Star smiled.

"Yes I am," Scar eyed him then nodded at Derrick and Griffin, who began transforming into katana.

"Well then, Black Star Big Wa-" As Black Star was ready to hit Scarlett with his soul wavelength, he noticed two completely white swords on both sides of his face, aimed at his neck. "What the hell?"

"I saw that coming a mile away, Black Star, and you should know I won't play around with you like Kid did yesterday. If you fight me I will kill you without hesitation and I don't think your friends would want that, now would they?"

Soul and Tsubaki pulled him back from Scar's swords and held him down as he tried to break out and fight the goddess. Scar sheathed her swords and sighed.

"Well would anyone like to show me where Lord Death is?" she asked.

"I'll show you," Kid and Maka said together.

"Great, we better hurry; the bell is going to ring soon."

**Two Chapter done, I hope it made sense. You can review now, plus it would be much appreciated. If you have any questions I'll be willing to answer them. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three **_

_**A Meeting between Life and Death **_

**Sorry about the super long wait. I haven't been in the greatest condition what with the upcoming holidays and freaking school. But luckily one of my friends had a birthday today so I got to celebrate that with no problems attacking me everywhere I look. Hope you didn't miss me too much, enjoy. **

"So, what do you need to speak to Lord Death about?" Maka asked as the three were walking down the red guillotine lined hallway.

"My city seems to be in trouble and he is the only one who can save my mother," Scarlett explained.

"What's wrong with your mother?" Kid asked.

"While she was on a mission, she seemed to come in contact with an incurable disease. As each day goes by, she weakens and new souls leave heaven," Scar sighed. "She is slowly losing the ability to control souls and I have yet to learn everything I need to take over her job. She ordered me to come here and find Lord Death; he has some weird power which is where the disease originated from."

"Are you blaming my father for your mother's problems?"

Scar's eyebrow raised, "No . . ."

"Then what are you implying?"

"I'm not _implying _anything! I'm just saying that _my mother_ said, in his past he release a power that sucked abilities and life force from anyone it comes in contact with! If h_e_ released it, _he_ can help me destroy it! Stop being so defensive!"

"But I'm not-"

"Look it's the Death Room . . ." Maka broke in, feeling uncomfortable.

The three walked up onto the platform that held Death, his mirror, some weird tea set, and one other being.

Maka groaned, "Why?"

"Maka!" The red haired Death scythe ran and jumped toward his daughter, only to have her move to the side so he fell on his face behind her. "But my Maka, why would you do that? All I wanted was a little hug."

"First of all, I'm not _your _Maka, and second, I don't want to give you a hug," Maka growled.

"Sup yo yo yo? Hi son," Death waved from in front of his mirror. "What brings you in here today?"

"We have someone who wants to talk to you," Kid explained and only as he said this did Lord Death and Spirit notice the girl standing between the two.

"Well hello there," Spirit grabbed Scarlett's hand and kissed it. "May I be the first to welcome you to the DWMA." But that was as far as he got because he suddenly had a book indention on his head from a Maka chop.

"Don't you dare," Maka sneered.

Shinigami-sama's reaction was different. For what seemed like the longest of time he just stood there staring at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprising everyone with his harsh tone, except for Scar. His voice had lost its goofiness as he stared her down.

"What? You didn't miss me?" Scar playfully grinned.

"Get out of my school, Life or I will kill you!" he shouted, yet the goddess didn't flinch. Kid was afraid his father would start going on a rampage, he had never seen him this angry before.

"Awe but what happened didn't even affect you. Plus it was such a long time ago. Shouldn't we put the past behind us?"

"But it did affect me, Spirit, transform."

"Yes, sir!" Spirit transformed into his Death Scythe form, with his black handle and shiny black blade.

"I see your using that method too. Isn't it so much easier?"

"This is nothing like the way you treat your weapons. I still don't see why they would allow you to use such savagery," Death swung his scythe back ready to attack Scar yet her apathetic expression still hadn't changed. "Witch Hunter!"

Scarlett drew her swords, slightly giggling to herself. "You can't hurt me with that childish technique." As Death swung down on her head, the goddess made a cross with her katana and easily parried the attack. He swung again only to have his weapon stuck between her swords. Only then did Shinigami-sama realize his mistake.

"Your not Life, are you?"

"You just not figured that out old man? I mean we do look similar but I don't look that old."

"Why did you bait me like that?"

Scar shrugged. "I thought it would be fun. I wish I could have seen your face."

"So she really told you all of it?"

"How about we talk about it after you put your little toy away?"

"Toy! Spirit broke in. "What is she talking about, Lord Death?"

"I'll explain later, you can return to your normal form now." Somewhere in all of this Death's voice had returned to its normal ridiculous tone. Maka and Kid had hidden behind the tea table, trying not to get involved in the fight. Both were surprised by Lord Death's reaction, and wondered what Life could have possibly done to set him off.

"So what exactly are you doing here?"

"I need help," Scar and Death had taken a seat at the tea table like old friend/enemies. Maka, Kid, and Spirit listened intently for secrets behind the secret that is Life and Death. After a while they began to get bored.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" Spirit asked.

"We volunteered to escort Scar to a meeting with Lord Death and I don't think Professor Stein would mind," Maka explained.

"But it's Kid's second day of school and he didn't attend class yesterday," he whispered in Maka's ear so that Kid couldn't hear. "I don't think Lord Death would approve."

"Well I'm not in charge of Kid, now am I!" Maka exclaimed. Kid raised an eyebrow at her comment and Death and Scar took a moment out of their conversation to stare at her, then went right back to their business. Spirit had decided to drop the subject, just stand there, and listen.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Death asked.

Scar sighed. "You and your son are exactly the same," she mumbled. "Yes it is your fault and I need you to fix it so that all of the souls now residing in heaven won't escape and be food for all of the evil human souls you have running around here."

"That's not what she told me," Kid muttered.

"Good point," Lord Death sighed. "I'll have to do research on it, so it may take a while."

"That's fine. I'm in no hurry."

"But the longer you wait, the more souls will escape," Maka cut in.

"I have no problem waiting. My mother knew the risks sending me instead of someone else, so she knew that she wouldn't get sudden results."

"But don't you care that your mother might die?" Kid wondered.

"If she does, it's her own fault for coming in contact with the disease in the first place. She should have been more careful."

"I get the feeling you don't like your mother very much," Spirit added.

"It's a mutual thing. I don't see her often and we haven't had much time to talk."

"Then how do you know how to be the goddess of Life?" Maka questioned.

"As time progresses the information presents itself to me. She also has lessons that I'm expected to perfect by the time of her demise. I'm still a few years away from learning everything, but I have the general idea. So while you're thinking of a cure, I'll explore your city and try not to get a tan. And I also have something to show you children."

"What?" Death and Spirit asked together.

"It's a secret, no spoilers."

**Hmm, four hours. Not bad if I do say so myself. Hopefully this chapter made sense to you all, if not you know where to find me. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**The Difference between You and Me**_

**You know I truly don't think anybody reads my stories. Granted I haven't updated in like 40 years. So whatever, those of you who do read them enjoy. **

After the meeting with Death, Kid and Maka went back to class, leaving Scar alone (or alone in her opinion). Before they separated, she gave them directions to have the group meet at the eastern city gate after school. Both Maka and Kid were skeptical about following her advice but they didn't refuse.

As classes dragged on, the daughter of Life wandered the city. She scoffed at the young students working hard in a café that didn't seem to have any customers, she sat idly on the sidelines as older students tried unsuccessfully to catch a lowly criminal, and she jumped from shadow to shadow, trying to hide from the sun for what seemed like hours. She bit back her boredom in the only way she knew how. But no matter how hard she tried the couple of hours seemed like hell. Finally the end of class bell rang out through the city and Scar sighed in relief.

To seem nonchalant, she slowly walked to the eastern part of the city, trying to not act like the child she desperately wanted to be. Excitement, peppiness, and enthusiasm are strictly not allowed, for the daughter of Life. Whether anyone was around or not. Complete composure must be absolute.

As she walked through the tall buildings to her left and right she could make out the desert right in front of her. An arch seemed to be the gateway between this heaven and that hell. And between the buildings and the arch was a sort of courtyard. Scarlett entered the square and saw all 7 of the students standing idly around, none talking, but they stood in their three groups respectively. No one noticed her at first, but Kid raised his head, then the rest followed suit.

"Your late," Black Star scoffed, Tsubaki held his shoulders laughing lightly.

"So where is it? Where's Lord Death's soul?" Maka wondered, looking around.

"You actually can't see it from the city," Scar explained, "so we have to go out there." She pointed to the desert.

"You mean we have to go out there in the hot wilderness, no thank you," Liz complained. "Besides how long do we have to walk to get there anyway?"

"The desert is cooling down because the sun is starting to setting. The walk will take only an hour. Besides doing this will strengthen you as a weapon, as well as a meister. Battling the elements is a great way to make your soul stronger."

"Hey, Tsubaki, I think this field trip is a good idea. What about you?" Black Star asked.

"Yes, Black Star," Tsubaki nodded.

"But we're in dark clothing, at least let us go home to change so we don't burn up," Soul suggested.

"If we wait, we won't return until late at night. You never know what will attack us at in the dark when we can't see." Scar stood in front of the arch with a look of impatience on her face. She already pulled out a white umbrella and had it resting on her shoulder.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, looked back at Maka, Kid, and Soul expectantly. Finally, the three gave in, Kid with a sigh, Maka with a huff, and Soul with a, "This is so not cool."

* * *

><p>"Uh it's so hot," Liz whined, she was uselessly fanning herself with her hand.<p>

"Oh it's not that bad, sister," Patty giggled as she cooling herself with what looked like a giant child's drawing all folded up into a fan.

"Patty, where did you get that?"

"I made it a few minutes ago with our homework assignment. But the crayons seem to be melting."

A few yards behind them walked a tired Tsubaki with Black Star dragging himself by her side.

"Must . . . become . . . the best," he panted.

"You know you really shouldn't push yourself so hard, Black Star. I can carry you if you want," Tsubaki offered.

"I . . . can't . . . accept . . . your offer . . . of weakness."

"Whatever you say."

A couple of paces behind them were Maka and Soul trying to hide from the sun with Maka's cape.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to use this?" Soul complained, gesturing to the black cloak.

"Mine. Why do you ask?" Maka retorted, trying not to scowl.

"No reason." To himself he said, "The sun is setting my ass."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it's none of your business!"

"If it's none of my business then it's not nothing!"

Farther behind Kid was silently sweating, under the sun, in his completely black suit, trying not to glare at the girl dressed in white porous clothing only a step ahead of him. With her white frilly umbrella blocking her from the harsh sun, and her cooling dress. He also scowled at the sky and how it was cloudy just this morning.

"You know, all you have to do is ask," Scar said like she was reading his mind.

"What?" Kid asked.

"He won't ask." Derrick chuckled still in weapon form.

"He's too proud." Griffin added from his sheath.

"No I don't think he is," Scar giggled, but it seemed heartless, "unless I'm wrong."

"What do I have to be prideful about in front of you?" Kid sighed. "You already know far more about all of this than I ever will. You have a larger responsibility than my father and I. And you have more power than I do."

"Hmm . . . not what I was expecting but I guess its close enough." Scar raised her umbrella and stopped for a second so that Kid could be caught in its shadow. Then she resumed walking. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize the temperature change until Scar asked, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"What? Oh thank you. Wow it's like forty degrees cooler under here."

"That's because this is no ordinary umbrella. It's a weapon. Her name is Hannah."

"Hannah. . ." Kid mumbled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. Just kidding, go ahead."

"What did my father mean when he said you and your mother treat weapons differently then us?"

"I knew you were going to ask." Scar sighed. "First of all, let me ask you this. How often do you let your weapons into human form?"

"Whenever I don't need them to be guns."

"Now, do you really think I need Derrick and Griffin in weapon form right now?"

"No?"

"Right, people from my city rarely allow our weapons to take human form. Weapons have no say in our city at all and after a while they start to become compliant to everything their meister says."

"So how do meisters get weapons?"

"When a meister wants a weapon, they go to the Weapon Agency. From there they choose whichever type of weapon they want that has their information in the data bank. The weapons have no say, whatsoever over whom they're paired up with."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well you see every weapon in the city has to be entered into the records. Officials go around looking for those who haven't and drag them back to the agency. If the weapons struggle, they are usually beaten harshly by the officials and still added. I've been to the Agency a few times before. They have cells in the back for rebellious weapons. The conditions there are a thousand times worse than the rooms underneath your school or even your jails here inn the city. I can't even describe it. I'm sorry."

"You sound like you don't like the way things are. Why don't you change them? If you're going to be the next one in charge."

Scar sighed again. "Our city has been this way for so many of my lifetimes. If I all of a sudden bring a change to the way we live, meisters will begin to revolt and the city will fall to ruin. My mother didn't like it either and she tried to at least coax the idea of equality between everyone. But no one would listen. Even if she does have all of the power, that's the one thing she can never change." She was staring at her feet the whole time, feeling ashamed.

"So is that how you chose your weapons?" Kid wondered, trying to change the subject or at least cheer her up a little bit.

Scarlett giggled slightly as well as her two weapons. "No, when I was about 8, my mother made me fill out a form explaining the type of weapon I wanted. Even then I was kind of obsessed with symmetry and I started whining that I wanted two weapons. My mother explained that it would be difficult even for her to resonate with two completely different souls. Yet she complied and found weapon pairs. You wouldn't believe how many of them are out there. The difference between weapons for me and weapons for citizens is that weapons can choose to sign up to be mine. But only certain weapons are allowed to be recruited as candidates and I actually get to learn more about them and them me. It took weeks for me to actually find the right pair though; the ones I met were desperate. They _needed _to be my weapons. Usually it was one who treated the other like nothing. Like they just grabbed them off the streets to be a pair with someone. But I know that's not true. Anyway these twin weapons walked into town one day. For some reason, they were allowed to sign up and when I saw them, I thought to myself, wow they're perfect. I didn't even know what kind of weapons they turned into. So I had to learn how to use katana when I was only 8. Whenever I used them, I kept twisting my wrists the wrong way and accidentally cutting myself. They didn't even know how to use each other. So we all became self taught. The funny thing was I knew how to use pretty much every soulless weapon type. Scythes, daggers, guns, broad swords, scimitars, shuriken, bow & arrows, battleaxes, tridents, and javelins. But as soon as I used weapons with souls I sucked majorly. I became useless especially because of the foreign weapon. I know what you're thinking. They're just swords. How hard could they be to use?"

"I wasn't thinking that," Kid cut in.

Scar laughed, to Kid it sounded like music. "Well that's what I thought. At first instead of resonating with me they resonated with each other then sent the wavelength at me like slices from their blades. They didn't know what they were doing because they couldn't sense soul wavelengths but I could see it and I didn't say anything. I was hoping they would work it out between themselves because the wavelengths they sent to each other were malicious and jealous. I could tell they weren't happy about working together but they had some idea of what they were getting into when they signed up. It was only when we returned to the palace one day and my mother was walking by. She saw me all cut up and them glaring at each other like they could jump on the other's throat at any minute. She sent me to our physician and them somewhere for three days. To this day I still don't know where they went but when they came back, they acted completely different. They actually got along and when I was healed up our practiced went a thousand times smoother. I had finally learned how to use katana. It was a life changing thing for all three of us and after that our bonds only grew stronger."

"Hey, how much longer?" Black Star cut in. The rest of the group had stopped to turn around and look at them.

Scar looked up at the huge looming rock only a few yards ahead of them. "We're here."

**When she gets started, Scar sure can talk. I hope this made sense and you enjoyed learning about the Daughter of Life. Anyway, Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**To Match Our Soul Wavelengths or Just Learn How to See It **_

**Finally, I have time to do absolutely nothing so I decided to do nothing on here. Anyway, enjoy!**

The eight meisters and weapons stared up the large cylinder like rock. Even if you had really good eyesight you couldn't see the top of the pale, tan, skyscraper like mass. It looked so unstable like it could fall over at any second but it felt strong and majestic like a mountain.

"Up we go," Scarlett broke the silence.

"You want us to climb that?" Soul asked, astounded.

The others stared up disappointed. The sun started disappearing behind the horizon, in the fading light, a goodhearted sound rang out.

Scarlett and her weapon partners were laughing. She could barely stop herself enough to say, "I'll pay a million dollars to _anyone_ who could climb that thing." She giggled. "No, I'm not up to such hard labor today. We'll go through here." She walked up to the rock and pushed in a protruding stone. As she did an elevator-like door opened in the structure. "All aboard."

Everyone walked dumbfounded into the elevator. As Black Star passed Scarlett he asked, "Hey can I try to climb it?"

Tsubaki pulled him on, "Come on, Black Star."

On the inside were a large round elevator and a metal railing that spans the whole circumference of the rock. In the center of it was a control panel with complicated looking controls. Scarlett took a place in front of the panel and said, "I suggest stepping away from the walls, unless you wish to become caught on it and possibly lose a limb or be squished between it and the elevator."

When the heard this Maka and Patty backed away quickly, putting as much distance between them and the wall as they could. The others, although not as close moved toward the center near Scarlett.

"And I also suggest holding onto these," Scarlett pushed a button on the panel and up from the ground popped metal railing bars just like on the edges. She pushed another button and the doors slid closed. "Please enjoy," she giggled, and she pressed the bigger red button. As soon as she did they heeded her advice and grabbed at the railing.

When Kid's hand circled the railing he felt sick. The elevator was rising and quickly. So quickly in fact that he felt he left his stomach back on the ground. The pressure was trying to force him to the ground but he held strong. He looked around and everyone else looked as bad as he felt. All of them, except Black Star were being forced onto the ground, clutching the rails like their lives depended on it. Then he saw Scarlett who didn't look any different. She wasn't hanging on for dear life and she didn't look sick. She looked content like she did this everyday. She had no trouble with the pull that tried to put him to the floor.

After what felt like forever, he felt the elevator slow but not enough for him to stop forcing himself upright. Suddenly the elevator stopped moving and he flew a few feet in the air, and then landed back on the elevator with an, "oof." He looked up and didn't see Scarlett.

Around him his friends began to stir, "Are you okay, Maka?" Soul asked.

"Ugh, I think so."

Patty laughed, "Let's do that again!"

"Uh, no Patty let's not," her sister sighed.

Tsubaki's head was spinning but she looked fine.

Black Star was staring starry-eyed at the sky, which had turned a dark red.

Kid looked up too but didn't see what Black Star was staring at. Then as if she fell from Heaven, Scarlett became a white dot on the dark sky. She fell, laughing the whole time. Her long hair flew back behind her head and her eyes stung from the air. Kid's eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, when she came to a pounding bang in front of him. The group stood in awe as she rose from her crouched position.

She took a step back and looked at where her feet had been. "Awe, I didn't even make a dent," she groaned.

"It's alright, maybe next time," Derrick and Griffin comforted in unison.

"Yeah, maybe next time," she repeated, disbelievingly. "I wonder how she does it," she muttered to herself. "Anyway . . . Look," she pointed.

In the distance was Death city. Even from this distance, it looked majestic, with the DWMA set as a castle on the top.

Maka and Kid both gasped at the same time. 

"That's my father's soul?" Kid asked incredulously.

"It's so huge," Maka chimed in.

"What is it? I want to see!" Black Star whined.

"Here," Scarlett held out 5 pairs of glasses. "These glasses were specifically designed for the sight of souls." Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, and Patty all took a pair. "You can't feel it, and if you wear them for too long you'll start to go blind but for a short time, they'll do their job."

Through the glasses or by their own power, the meisters saw their god's soul. Compared to the other souls she's seen, this was the largest soul Maka had ever seen. Truth be told, all of them combined, then multiplied by 100 could still fit comfortably inside Death's soul. She stood in awe at the power she lived in and hadn't ever noticed.

"So this is my dad's soul. I never knew it held so much power," Kid voiced her thoughts. "Why does it look attached to the city?"

"That's because it is," Scarlett explained.

"What do you mean?" 

"In time, all of you will know, but now is not the time. And I am not allowed to explain someone else's secrets. Unless it involves me and/or my mother, and this one just so happens to not. So if you are all finished, we really have to get back," she sounded worried.

"All of this just to see a stupid soul?" Black Star sneered. "My soul is a thousand times bigger than that puny one out there, because I'm the big man around here."

"I also forgot to mention, the glasses cause severe confusion," Scarlet stated.

Everyone laughed, except Black Star.

"Well let's get going, we don't want to catch any trouble on the way back," she walked over to the edge of the elevator and swung open a part of the railing. "Let's have a little fun. A competition if you will. The last one to touch the ground will win a special something. But there is only one way to get there. You have to go this way," she motioned through the gate.

"What will we win?" Soul asked. 

"It's a secret, but I promise you it will be something you want and/or need. You up for it?"

She heard a chorus of Yes's and she smiled.

"Okay then, everyone jumps at the same time, if you leave later you are automatically disqualified. And remember it's the _last_ one that wins. Also, you are allowed to sabotage another player by making them fall faster."

"How are we supposed to slow down our falling?" Kid asked, looking down at the ground he could barely see.

"You're just going to have to figure that out on your own, now won't you? Line yourselves on the edge, if you accidentally fall it just means you're probably not going to win," Scarlett laughed, as they did as they were told. "And don't worry, no matter how fast you fall, your landing won't hurt. I promise. Ready, one, two, three!"

Then she jumped along with everyone else, but instead of going down, she opened her umbrella and flew upward. She also released Derrick and Griffin from their weapon forms.

Kid stared up at her as he fell like a rock. Somewhere far below him he heard Liz and Patty laughing together.

"We're obviously not going to win. Might as well make the most of it," Liz stated then spread her arms out like she was skydiving. "Hey Patty I have an idea, change into a weapon."

"Okay!" Patty giggled, then transformed into a gun. Liz caught her sister, and then turned toward the rest of the group.

"Sorry Kid!" Liz aimed at her meister, but Kid realized what she was planning before she could pull the trigger. He moved his left arm slightly higher and he shifted to the right as a bullet flew by his face and hit Black Star in his torso.

"Ow, what the?" he wrapped his arms around where he was hit. This made him start falling faster and he flew by Kid. "Oh you are going to pay for that. The big man is so going to win this. Tsubaki transform!"

"Got it," Tsubaki changed into a chain scythe and Black Star laughed as he started swinging her around. He swung his weapon at the Thompson sisters, who immensely regretted their decision, because the scythe caught around Patty. Black Star yanked on the chain and the gun ripped from Liz's hands and flew quickly towards the earth.

"Patty, switch!" Liz yelled.

"Okay!"

While they were fighting, Kid looked up at Maka and Soul.

"This is so not cool," Soul sighed.

"Do you think we should join the fight to?" Maka wondered, holding her skirt so that no one below could see up it.

"No, at this rate, they'll all be on the ground before we have a chance to reach them. I'm more worried about losing to her," he pointed upward. Kid and Maka looked at what he was pointing at.

Above them, floating slowly down like a leaf was Scarlett. Her umbrella seemed to act as a parachute. Below her, Derrick and Griffin were diving headfirst toward the ground.

"That is completely unfair."

"Come on, Soul. Let's show her what we're made of," Maka grinned.

"We're too close to the ground to make her lose," but he transformed anyway.

Kid looked down to check the ground, as he did, Black Star fell face first into the sand, creating a huge sand cloud to rise up. Tsubaki, in her shuriken mode now, was flying toward the Thompson sisters farther up in the sky. Kid wasn't shocked that Black Star was the first one to touch the ground, but he couldn't believe how far he was from it. He looked back up at the top of the tower. They weren't even halfway down it.

"Okay Soul this might hurt," Maka said, then shoved her scythe into the rock. The scraping sound of rock on metal rang out through the desert. It slowed her decent until she came to a stop. Griffin and Derrick flew past her. And soon after, Scarlett floated a few yards overhead. Maka pushed off the wall and swung Soul at the Daughter of Life.

"Oh, so you attack me when I'm without my weapons, how low," Scar sneered, but she folded up and aimed Hannah, like a fencer reading to fight.

Maka's long arch was still in motion, so she couldn't stop it. Her scythe ended up knocking Scarlett's hand to the side, and the umbrella fell out of reach. Scar's other hand grabbed Soul. She started falling like a giant boulder, bringing the weapon and meister with her.

Kid watched them fall past him in awe, he almost didn't notice the other thing falling only a hair's width away. He grabbed Hannah, the umbrella weapon. As soon as he did, she opened up and acted as a parachute for him, slowing his descent. A few minutes later, he landed lightly on the ground.

"Looks like we have our winner," Scarlett smiled, she and the others had gathered around to see him land last.

"See, I told you we were too close to the ground," Soul complained.

"I didn't mean to knock the umbrella out of her hands!" Maka said defensively.

As they walked away arguing, Kid looked at Scarlett. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean? How could I have made Maka attack me, or had Hannah fall anywhere near you? And what if you had joined the fight with Black Star or even started the fight yourself? Please, I may be a goddess but I'm not that powerful," she laughed.

"So what do I win?" Kid asked.

"What do you want?"

"I get to pick what I want?"

"Of course, that's how I play. So I ask again, what do you want?"

Kid stared at her for a second, and he couldn't think of one thing he wanted. "Actually, do you think I could get back to you on that?"

"Of course, anything you wish for I would be happy to grant," Scar smiled up at him. The sun had set and the sky was lit by the moon. Its light glinted off of her and Kid was mesmerized by her symmetry. He reached up and touched her imperfection, the same horror that marred his body. The three lines on the right side of her pure white hair. She closed her eyes. "If only they could just disappear."

"Mine too, but yours are different. They aren't just three, there are 33 of them, but they're so tiny," Kid squinted to see clearly in the poor light.

"Yes the Lines of Sumeru signify the 33 Trayastrimsa, or minor gods, that live on Mount Sumeru, or heaven, if you will. And Life is their boss. She orders them to control the flow of souls that come into this world. When the lines connect, Life or any of her daughters can completely direct their power. But since she hasn't been up to health lately, the gods do not know what to do so they cannot differ from souls that should leave, and souls that shouldn't. They allow immature souls out into this cruel world and they must be controlled. But somehow I don't feel anything when I think about this, just anger at the gods for being idiots and-

"You know you talk too much right?" Kid stopped her and looked down at her, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right sorry," she sighed, then looked up. "Uh oh, this is bad." She turned quickly to the rest of the group. "Derrick, Griffin, trans-" She was cut off by a huge wall of sand flying into the air. As the dust settled, Scar saw the cause of it. A giant wormlike creature had surfaced from under the ground and it was trying to eat the group, even though half of them had passed out in the sand storm.

**You know I realized why I don't write as often as I should. It took me an entire day to write this one chapter, even if it did seem like a long one. I do enjoy writing but it just takes so much out of me. This would be bad in the future if I plan in becoming an official author because I'd never get any manuscripts in on time. Anyway, Review!**


End file.
